A Winged Encounter
by Punish-The-Guilty
Summary: This is sort of a continuation of my other story Obsidian Wings. This is a one-shot about the first number Reese saves once he has wings. A winged Reese fic/ AU/ NO SLASH


**Hi ya'll. I'm back. I finally have some free time. This story is in the same AU as my other fic "Obsidian Wings" It would probably help to read that first, but so you know this is a winged Reese fic. This fic is about Reese's first rescue after he gets wings. Please review so I know how I did.**

* * *

**THE ENCOUNTER  
**

It was December in New York City. The new snow glowed under the full moon. Bright Christmas lights glittered across the buildings making the entire city seem idyllic... from afar. No one noticed as a young woman ran for life.

Caroline Ryan ran through the park. Her long black hair stung her face as the bitter wind blew against her body and her desperate tears left icy trails down her face. The man that was hunting her was only about twenty yards from her and was rapidly drawing nearer as her stamina gave out. Finally exhaustion over came her and she crashed onto her knees and elbows in the snow. She sobbed as the man caught up with her. Slowly, he took out a large knife from his jacket pocket. 'That's it, I'm going to die,' she thought. This caused her to cry even harder. She was only twenty-two. She had never hurt anyone. she had always tried to be a good girl. She wanted to be a nurse and, later, a wife and mother. Those dreams were crushed by the predator standing before her. The ghostly white moonlight gave the man's malicious smile and cold profile a demonic air. Menacingly, he began breaching the last two yards that separated them. Brokenly, she prepared herself for the end.

Suddenly, a shadow from above blocked out the moon from Caroline's sight. A man landed on the ground in front of her, the disturbed snow swirling around him. But this new-comer, was not a ordinary man...Certainly not. Surreal black wings opened out behind him. Glowing under the pale light. The gigantic limbs creating a protective barrier between her and the attacker. The would-be killer dropped his weapon and fell to his knees, holding up his hands in front of him.

"Please, I'm sorry. I didn't-I-I...," The man babbled.

The angel's expression was icy. While the moonlight had made the attacker look possessed the light served to make the angel look supernaturally powerful and incredibly dangerous. His stature suggested absolutely no compassion for the man squirming in the snow at his feet.

"Mr. Anderson. I. Do not. Believe you," The angel said his tone soft and deadly. "You've been planning this for some time, haven't you?"

* * *

Anderson couldn't speak. Suddenly, every lesson his grandmother had ever tried to teach him flooded his mind; the forgotten Sunday school lessons were hastily recalled. Now, It was too late; his punishment was here. One look in the angel's freezing blue eyes confirmed these thoughts. However he was yanked from his reverie when the angel roughly grabbed him and hauled him to his feet. Before he could process anything, he felt himself being lifted from the ground. The angel easily gained twenty feet from the ground. Anderson was screaming now.

* * *

Caroline raised herself from the snow and brushed the freezing tears from her cheeks. She was saved, and by an angel no less. he was muscular and had to be at least six feet tall and his wings.. she had never seen anything so amazing. They were gigantic and incredibly black. They were objects of power as well as beauty.

The angel gracefully alighted on the ground a few feet from her. Slowly he turned to face her. Now that the danger was past she could finally get a good look at the angle's face. His eyes were a cool blue and the moonlight reflected off the silver hair that graced his temples.

"Are you all right," he asked in a whispery tone.

"Um, yes," she managed to squeak out.

Turning away from her he walked a few feet before again jumping into the winter sky. The wings glittered in the lunar light making them look like crystals. Mutely, she watched as he gracefully turned in the night sky and gradually disappeared from her sight.

Blinking rapidly, she could hardly believe what had just transpired. But the disturbed snow and the lack of a murderer bore witness. As she once again studied the snow she noticed a single shining dark feather resting on the whiteness: all that was left of the encounter.

* * *

Silently, Reese entered the library. Pausing, he reflected on just how good it was to be helping people again. Shaking his wings, a few flaps brought him to the next level of the building. Silently, his feet touched the floor. Walking into the computer room he leaned against the doorway.

"Mr. Reese, were you able to show Mr. Anderson the error of his ways?" Came Finch's voice.

He smirked, and replied, "I think he got the message."

The next morning, Finch looked up from his computer as a tabloid was dropped next to him. Raising an eyebrow he quickly scanned the page.

" Really Mr Reese. This isn't very discreet."

The headline read:

"Mysterious Angel Saves Woman in Central Park,"

* * *

**Please let me know what you think.  
**

**J.C.  
**


End file.
